Pups and the Beginning
This is a story that explains all the important questions of the PAW Patrol. Why aren't Ryder's parents seen? How did the PAW Patrol get started? And how did Ryder and Katie first met? All that will be answered here!! Chapter 1: Off to Adventure Bay! (The story starts in the big city, where we see a young boy's apartment.) Young Boy: Morning Mom. Mom: Morning Ryder. So, what invention are you and your father working on today exactly? Ryder: Ha-ha, very funny Mom. Ryder's Mom: Well, can you check on your father so he doesn't blow himself up again? Ryder: Alright, I'll try to stop him. (He heads down to his basement to find his father working on a invention) Ryder: Hey dad! Ryder's Father: Huh? *He hits his head on a light switch* OUCH! Ugh, my head! Oh, hey Ryder! Ryder: Hey dad! So, what are you working on? Ryder's Dad: Oh nothing much really, just something that can reduce the Ozone Layer but 20% of it's time! Ryder: I'm pretty sure that the Ozone Layer won't grow that big, Dad. Ryder's Dad: Oh hey, I forgot to mention I left some of my stuff in your room. Can you get them for me? Ryder: Okay. I'll be right back. (Ryder heads upstairs and finds his Dad's Equipment in his room) Ryder: Ah, here it is! Huh? It looks like my Dad's Seismic Wave Detector is going off like crazy! Uh-Oh, that is not a good sign! I better get outta here! (The building starts to shake and Ryder tries to get out of the building) Ryder's Mom: Ryder! Ryder: Mom! Dad! Ryder's Dad: Don't worry about us son! Remember, whenever there's trouble, be there on the double! Ryder: But what about you guys?! Ryder's Mom: We'll be fine! Just go! Ryder: But... Ryder's Mom: Go! We'll be fine! You're old enough to take care of yourself! Ryder: Right! (He tries to escape the building but sees that the main stairway is blocked) Ryder: Oh man! How am I gonna get outta here?! Of course! The main stairway! (Ryder rides the stairway's rails like a snowboarder until he gets out of the building) Ryder: Phew! That was too close! Hope my parents are alright.... (He then pulls out a device that does a scan on the body count) Ryder: Twenty-Two died.... *Sigh* And two of them are my parents.... Now what am I gonna do.... Ship Captain: All aboard!! Last call for Adventure Bay!! Ryder: Huh? (Ryder then sees a cruise ship the size of a Deluxe Supercomputer) Ryder: Wow.... Ship Captain: Sorry young lad, I don't allow any poor souls... Ryder: *Sigh* Of course.... first my parents die and now I can't get on a stinking cruise ship! What else can go wrong... Ship Captain: Aw... so sorry for your loss young laddie. Ya know what, maybe you can stowaway on that ship over there! (He points to The Flounder) Ship Captain: Just head inside the hold of the ship and you'll be set! Ryder: Wow, thanks! Ship Captain: My pleasure! (Ryder sneaks into the hold of The Flounder without being detected) Ryder: Now I just wait until the ship moves, and by morning, I bet I'll be in someplace better then the torn up city I used to be in. *Yawn* I need a nap... (Ryder then starts to go to sleep, unknown about the Adventure that awaits him) Chapter 2: Welcome to Adventure Bay! (It is now morning, Ryder awakes from his slumber) Ryder: *Yawn* Man, morning already? I wonder what time it is.... ????: It's 7:00AM if that helps you. Ryder: Wow, thanks! Who ever said that... (Ryder then sees a odd looking man with light skin and brown hair and wears blue colored square-shaped a toboggan hat to cover his hair, and a light blue colored polo-style shirt with yellow overalls covering it) Ryder: AAAH!!! ????: AAAH!! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?! Ryder: You scared me!! ????: Sorry about that, I don't really expect a lot of passengers on here... Oh, where are my manners?! I'm Cap'n Turbot, I'm the captain of The Flounder. What's your name? Ryder: Well, my full name is Zack Ryder Jr. Though I'm not sure about my nickname, should it be Zack or Ryder? Cap'n Turbot: Ryder sounds like a good name. So what are you doing on here anyway? Ryder: Well, the thing is... my parents... Cap'n Turbot: What about them? Ryder: Well.... *Sigh* I don't wanna talk about it, it's too sad... Cap'n Turbot: I'm guessing they... (Ryder nods his head) Cap'n Turbot: Oh man, I'm sorry for you... Ya know, maybe I can find you a nice home in Adventure Bay! That can help you feel better! Ryder: What's Adventure Bay? Cap'n Turbot: Let me show you... Ta-Da! (Ryder then sees a town of amazing sites) Ryder: Wow.... It's amazing.... Cap'n Turbot: I know right?! Maybe you can explore the town for a bit, I'm gonna feed my friend Wally now! Ryder: Um.... What does that mean? Cap'n Turbot: Oh I am such a fool! Wally! Come out come out wherever you are! (A Walrus head pops out of the water) Walrus: Arf Arf! Ryder: Gah! Cap'n Turbot: Don't be scared! Wally's nice! Wally: Arf Arf! Cap'n Turbot: Easy there Wally, this is my new friend Ryder! Ryder, this is Wally, my best friend! Ryder: Hard to believe your best friend is a walrus! Cap'n Turbot: Yeah, it was a little weird at first, but I got used to it! Anyway, go and explore the town! You'll enjoy it! Ryder: Alright, see ya Cap'n Turbot! Cap'n Turbot: See ya! Chapter 3: Meet Alex Porter (Ryder then heads off the ship and heads up to a bridge and sees a tower similar to the Seattle Space Needle) Ryder: I wonder what that place is.... ah well! (He then decides to lay down by a tree that's near a soccer field) Ryder: Sigh..... maybe it's best I become a low life, and maybe I should just eat anything that is on the ground.... (A soccer ball rolls near him) Ryder: Hm.... odd.. wonder what your doing here.... (A 5 year old runs up to him) ????: Can I have my ball back please? Ryder: *Sigh* Sure.... even for myself I can't seem to have my life spiral out of control.... ????: What happened? Ryder: *Sigh* Yesterday my parents got buried alive by an earthquake... I mangled to escape but my parents... Not so much... Alex: Aw.... I'm so sorry for you.... Hey! I know what'll cheer you up, some nice soccer! I'm Alex by the way! Ryder: I'm Ryder.... and I'll play a few games with you... I'd probably beat you cause of my height, but I'll go easy... Alex: Okay! Ryder: Before we play though, you mind telling me who lives up there? (He points to the tower) Alex: Well, it was once a fire station used by fire fighters, but they had to move to another station. So it's no one's now. Ryder: Okay.... Alex: You know, you're sorta the same height of a girl I'm friends with. Ryder: What's her name? Alex: Her name is Katie, I can get her for you if you want. Ryder: No thanks, I can probably talk with her another ti- (Ryder then sees something that catches his eye. A young blonde girl with blue eyes, blue shoes and a pink and white dress. Immediately, Ryder was in love, he started blushing) Ryder: Wow.... she's so.... pretty.... (He looks at her in a lovestruck stare) Alex: (Notices Ryder blushing) You okay there Ryder? Ryder: (Snaps out of it) Oh.... yeah I'm fine... But who is that girl? (Points at her) Alex: That's the girl I was telling you about. She has her own grooming salon, she's sort of a big sister figure for me. Maybe I can introduce you to her? Ryder: Well yeah but, what if I get nervous? She's so pretty..... Alex: You'll never know unless you try! Ryder: Fine.... I'll do it.... Chapter 4: Meet Katie (Ryder then walks over to her. He is a little nervous at first, but he then gains his confidence..... Until he trips on a banana peel) Ryder: Whoawhoawhoa!! (His sliding crashes him into the blonde girl) Ryder: Ouch.... sorry about that... are you okay? Katie: I'm fine really, I might be bruised by that impact but I'm f- (They instantly lock eyes, his dark brown eyes met her crystal blue eyes. The two fell in love with each other) Ryder: Oh um.... h-h-hello.... Katie: H-H-Hey there... (giggles) Ryder: I-I-I'm R-R-Ryder.... what's your name??? Katie: I'm K-K-Katie.... are you n-n-n-new here?? Ryder: Y-Y-Yeah.... I just came this morning.... hehe.... (The two kids stare into each other's eyes deeply, they get closer and closer by the minute, about to kiss until....) Alex: Hey there Katie! (The two kids back away from each other)Category:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon Stories Category:Backstory